


Consuelo

by BellaScullw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manga Spoilers, Post-Timeskip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Hange dio la idea, le explicó que cuando estaba demasiado saturada con invenciones y pensamientos anotarlos era la mejor forma de lidiar con ellos, de clasificarlos, darles la importancia adecuada o simplemente desecharlos luego. A Jean le había parecido absurdo, pero acabó haciendo exactamente eso. Una noche en la que no podía dormir, en los días largos y monótonos lejos de la capital y de cualquier lugar con un poco de civilización, Jean empezó a escribir.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Nicolo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Consuelo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.

Hange dio la idea, le explicó que cuando estaba demasiado saturada con invenciones y pensamientos anotarlos era la mejor forma de lidiar con ellos, de clasificarlos, darles la importancia adecuada o simplemente desecharlos luego. A Jean le había parecido absurdo, no se veía haciendo eso, rara vez le había gustado leer o escribir, esa había sido tarea para Armin o Marco. Pero acabó haciendo exactamente eso, una noche en la que no podía dormir, en los días largos y monótonos lejos de la capital y de cualquier lugar con un poco de civilización, Jean empezó a escribir.

Anotó en hojas dispersas garabatos entendibles solo para él, información, pensamientos, sucesos, cosas que consideró relevantes para nunca ser olvidadas. Era casi un diario, a veces insuflaba demasiada pasión o a veces demasiado pragmatismo, era impersonal y personal a la vez, toda una maraña de emociones y reflexiones sobre la legión y sus compañeros.

El día anterior al viaje a Marley, Jean ordenó las notas en una pila y las cubrió con cuero para convertirlo en un libro. Le tomó toda la tarde, pero creyó que era el momento indicado como una especie de cierre para ese ritual. Lo distrajo del insano nerviosismo que venía acosándolo.

Desempolvar esas páginas amarillentas manchadas de tinta, sangre y lágrimas lo hizo sentirse viejo y melancólico. Apenas tenía 18 años, pero Jean sentía como si hubiese vivido demasiado, y de forma inmerecida. Con las mismas manos que había trazado garabatos de los que Sasha y Connie se burlaron, arrebató muchas vidas, tantas que incluso sus sueños más ligeros se sentían como pesadillas.

Bajo la luz lúgubre de una lámpara, en un ocaso lleno de anticipación y miedo, pensó que la mejor manera de continuar era despedirse de esos recuerdos lamentables. La venganza no les proporcionaría nada, la tristeza, la ira y el dolor escritos tenían que ser quemados como se quemaron aquellos huesos para darles un descanso.

En ese limbo nostálgico lo acechó de nuevo la conversación surgida meses atrás.

_“No dejaré que ninguno de ustedes herede mi titán”._

_“¿Por qué no?”._

_“Porque todos son demasiado importantes, más importantes que nadie. Así que… quiero que vivan el mayor tiempo posible”._

“Y pensar”, se dijo con una sonrisa desdeñosa, “que ese imbécil puede ser cursi. Debo anotar eso para molestarlo en el futuro”.

No añadió nada, por supuesto, porque era algo demasiado vergonzoso incluso para él. La aparente declaración de amor de Eren por ellos lo había pillado con la guardia baja. Y con honestidad, no solo era vergüenza lo que sentía, en la oscuridad y la soledad que cubrían sus noches de insomnio, sus palabras se convertían en algo terrible y doloroso.

Quizá pensaba demasiado. Había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo que todo le sonaba a despedidas, traiciones y muerte.

El mar, la costa, los soldados voluntarios… aquellas pequeñas piezas que formaron un nuevo y emocionante mundo habían adormecido sus pesares. Jean pensaba en sus camaradas caídos en ocasiones, en los cuerpos rotos en pedazos que nunca pudieron recuperar, en su antiguo comandante, en Marco, Ymir, en Annie, Reiner y Bertolt. Pero sobre todo pensaba en Sasha y Connie, en Eren, Historia, Mikasa, Armin, la comandante y el capitán. Los muertos estaban bajo tierra, en cenizas y lodo, los vivos sobre esta, con sueños e ilusiones.

Era lo único que importaba. Cerró el libro y lo guardó bajo llave, cuando regresaran triunfantes podría quemarlo sin remordimientos. 

―¿No me dejarás leer nada aún? ―Más tarde, Sasha le dirigió una mirada resentida, pucheros incluidos. Connie cabeceó con fervor.

Estaban demasiado obsesionados con leer sus anotaciones solo para burlarse de su letra terrible. Jean rodó los ojos.

―Ni siquiera les interesa lo que escribí. Váyanse a molestar a otra parte. ―Los empujó sin fuerza, bostezando. Su habitación era pequeña pero más cómoda que otras debido a su posición, así que, por supuesto, les encantaba invadir.

―¡Me interesa, me interesa! ―chilló.

―¡A mí también! ―gritó Connie

―Mentira, solo no pueden dormir ―espetó―. Está bien, los acompañaré un rato. Quiero chocolate a cambio. Seguro que puedes convencer a Nikolo de darnos algo adicional. ―En ese punto enarcó burlón las cejas a Sasha.

Le habría gustado avergonzarla un poco, pero ni corta ni perezosa ella celebró por lo alto la improvisada reunión, ignorando sin problemas la provocación y corriendo a las cocinas. Connie bufó a su lado.

―Está empezando a molestarme ese entusiasmo ―dijo Jean, irritado. ¿Por qué se sentía como el hermano mayor celando a su hermana?

―Tú empezaste.

―Así que entiendes de doble sentido…

Connie le hizo un gesto grosero.

―No estoy tan ciego.

―No, solo un poco tonto.

Hubo otro gesto grosero, y Jean suspiró.

―¿Tenemos tiempo para estas cosas?

―No lo sé, pero Sasha es Sasha. Déjala ser.

Entrar en un debate acalorado que Sasha no tenía esperanzas de comprender por su mentalidad simple y directa, era una empresa inútil. Jean se rindió antes de pelear, si Connie pensaba que debían dejarla actuar libremente ¿quién era él para cuestionarlo? Connie comprendía a Sasha más de lo que se comprendía a sí mismo.

―Lo dije en serio. ―Cuando regresó con tres tazas de chocolate caliente, Sasha quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de mirarlo. Jean ladeó la cabeza sin comprender―. ¡Eres genial y todo así que, aunque tu letra es graciosa, seguro que tu libro será interesante de leer!

―Mi letra no es graciosa ―gruñó.

―Lo es ―rio Connie, tras hacer un aspaviento por quemarse la lengua―. Hasta Sasha escribe más bonito que tú, y su letra es horrenda.

―Lo ves. ―Sasha alzó la nariz, ufana, como si Connie no acabara de insultarla indirectamente.

A Jean le tembló una ceja, y resopló.

―No tienen remedio alguno ―murmuró con cariño exasperado. Se reclinó contra la cabecera de su cama y los miró desde allí, evaluando y absorbiendo la imagen atolondrada que daban. Tras suplantar a Eren la primera vez, Armin se había quitado los zapatos y se subió a la cama que un inconsciente Eren ocupaba, acurrucado contra la fría pared de piedra, abrazando sus rodillas, se negó a despegarse de su mejor amigo. Mikasa los respaldó con postura digna y firme, como una madre o una hermana mayor devota que vigilaba a sus niños. Siempre tuvieron un vínculo que una vez llamó “asqueroso”, desagradable hasta el infinito para su yo cínico del pasado. Pero por primera vez, solo en medio de ese juego político y traicionero, arrastrado como un impostor (¿por qué Armin y Eren lo recomendaron al comandante?) entendió la raíz del amor ciego y leal de Armin y Mikasa por Eren. Los envidió un poco ese día, tanto a Eren como a Armin y a Mikasa. Parecía imposible tener algo así.

En el presente, al ver a Connie estirarse en su cama, descalzo, demasiado cómodo para que Jean tuviese deseos de tomarle el pelo, y a Sasha bastante distraída lamiendo las gotitas de chocolate que caían de la taza enorme con la que Nikolo la había mimado, Jean no pudo evitar ser complaciente.

―No es agradable, pero si lo quieres está bien. Cuando regresemos ―prometió― podrás leerlo.

* * *

**_Día seis del décimo mes, año 850:_ ** _La ciudad es un caos, la comandante ha decidido que nos refugiaremos en las montañas. El entrenamiento continuará incluso si somos sólo nueve personas._

_Nuevos reclutas se unirán con el tiempo, será un poco solitario pero tranquilo hasta entonces._

_._

**_Día catorce del décimo mes, año 850:_ ** _Todo terminó hace dos meses. Se supone que escribir esto será útil más adelante, la comandante dijo que debo anotar cualquier cosa que sea digna de recordar. No sé qué poner. Sasha está bien, Connie está bien, Mikasa no… Eren y Armin morirán… todos lo haremos, quizá antes que ellos, pero es distinto, es muy distinto._

_Annie sigue en su cristal. Bertolt está muerto, fue devorado por Armin. Reiner fue derrotado pero está fuera de nuestras manos por mi culpa. DEBO RECORDAR ESTO, DEBO RECORDARLO, FUE MI CULPA, DEBO ENMENDAR ESE ERROR. _

_Ahora sabemos la verdad, existe gente fuera de los muros, existen naciones y nos odian ~~así como que nosotros los odiábamos.~~_

_~~¿Lo sabían? ¿Lo que causarían? Connie y Sasha siguen llorando, tienen pesadillas con ese día, yo también…-~~ _

_~~¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron?~~ _

_._

**_Día dieciocho del décimo mes, año 850:_ ** _He sido elegido como la mano derecha de la comandante. ~~No lo merezco, todos morirán por mi culpa.~~ Debo ser fuerte, si voy a morir sé la razón, no pueden volverse a repetir los errores pasados._

_._

**_Día veinte del décimo mes, año 850:_ ** _El lugar donde vivimos es una isla, su nombre es Paradis que significa “Paraíso” (¿Eso fue un intento de humor negro?)._

_._

**_Día veintinueve del décimo mes, año 850:_ ** _La guillotina ha dejado de sonar._

_No hay más titanes. ESTÁN MUERTOS. HEMOS ERRADICADO A TODOS LOS TITANES DE ESTE LUGAR, A TODOS ~~EXCEPTO A NOSOTROS~~._

_Somos Erdia, el pueblo de Ymir, somos Erdia, la nación de los titanes. El imperio que oprimió y masacró durante más de mil años al resto de la humanidad. Nos odian y es comprensible, incluso nosotros nos odiamos ~~. Marco, es bueno que estés muerto, no tendrás que pensar en esto jamás, la comida no te sabrá a ceniza y tus sueños no estarán llenos de sangre y súplicas, sigo viendo a Bertolt gritando por ayuda, pidiendo a Reiner y a Annie. ¿Lo sabes? Nosotros lo matamos.~~_

_ MARLEY ES EL NOMBRE DE LA NACIÓN DE REINER, BERTOLT Y ANNIE, MARLEY ES EL LUGAR AL QUE ESTAMOS APUNTADO, UNO DE LOS TANTOS PAÍSES QUE QUIEREN ERRADICARNOS.  _

_Armin dijo esto hoy: “ Reiner, Bertolt y Annie formaban parte del grupo de niños erdianos poseedores de los titanes cambiantes que se denominan a sí mismos guerreros, bajo el poder de Marley han sido adoctrinados para morir y matar en su nombre”. Han sido adoctrinados repitió él, eran sólo niños…, nosotros también. Teníamos diez años cuando cayó el muro María: los asesinos y las víctimas._

_._

**_Día veintinueve del décimo mes, año 850:_ ** _Eren habló con nosotros. Marley es el lugar que da el mejor trato a los erdianos ~~(Es una mierda ¿Por qué lo soportan? En realidad creo que lo entiendo~~ ). Para el resto no somos mejor que insectos, ni siquiera debemos llamarnos seres humanos e intentan revocar esos derechos._

_Los “guerreros” son un grupo reciente, creado con el único fin de robar el titán original que ha pasado en la familia real para poder tomar Paradis sin problemas. “No tuvieron que tomarse tantas consideraciones, la promesa fue esperar a que vinieran. Jamás habríamos resistido” (Fueron sus palabras textuales. ¿Qué promesa? No respondió a eso)._

**_Día dos del onceavo mes, año 850:_ ** _Pieck, ese el nombre del portador del titán carguero. Armin lo ha soltado casi sin darse cuenta durante una de las pláticas con la comandante. Me ocupo del liderazgo y la logística, y Armin de la planeación, tácticas y la información secreta. Tenemos los puestos más altos dentro de la legión, los puestos más cerca de la comandante, pero nuestros deberes son diferentes y no coincidimos mucho. Lo de hoy fue suerte quizá._

_Pieck, no debo olvidar ese nombre. Esa es la persona que casi devora a la comandante, es la persona que le quitó la victoria al capitán Levi, salvó al titán bestia y a Reiner. Lo subestimamos, el comandante Erwin dijo que tenía inteligencia, fue lo primero que señaló antes de que empezara la batalla y, aun así, lo olvidamos. Lo olvidé y permití que la compasión fuese más grande que el deber, no detuve a la comandante sólo porque creí que podríamos robar al titán acorazado, lo hice porque no podía ver a Reiner ser asesinado fuera del titán. Fui débil, pero algún día le devolveré el favor a esa persona llamada Pieck._

_._

**_Día diecinueve del onceavo mes, año 850:_ ** _Connie ha mejorado su técnica, me estoy estacando demasiado en el papeleo, debo entrenar más._

_Eren está cada vez más silencioso, al amanecer y al anochecer siempre sale sin falta alguna._

_Armin y la comandante acaban de crear una nueva formación, parece efectiva y letal, pero ¿cómo saberlo realmente? Las simulaciones contra los titanes y la lucha real no tuvieron comparación, pelear contra otras personas tampoco será igual que contra muñecos. El escuadrón de supresión anti-humanos fue sólo un calentamiento, tuvimos las mismas bases y en cuanto a lucha real nosotros le superábamos en experiencia. La milicia de Marley y las otras naciones serán diferentes (al menos eso creo). No debemos subestimarlos pero tampoco sobreestimarlos._

_La legión ha ganado más respeto últimamente, es símbolo de esperanza y fuerza (no saben en que se están metiendo). Habrá nuevos reclutas en unos días._

_La próxima semana empezarán las construcciones de los caminos en la muralla María. Pronto recuperaremos completamente ese territorio._

_._

**_Sin fecha:_ ** _El padre de Sasha envía cartas con regularidad a la legión, Sasha parece más contenta y relajada después de leerlas (como extra también ha mandado carne, y eso la hizo enloquecer. Después de la última vez decidí noquearla al instante, le guardé algo después de que todos obtuvieron su parte)._

_Connie ha tomado un hábito de lectura más irritante que el mío. Siempre está hablando con Armin cuando tiene algo de tiempo. Sin embargo, no hay nada en los libros que ayude, y los científicos tampoco han encontrado nada nuevo. Visita a su madre al menos una vez a la semana, escuché a algunos de los novatos decir que habla con ella siempre, y a veces ella responde (Connie no ha mencionado nada pero está más taciturno)._

_Creo que visitaré a mi madre mañana, seguro que me tirará algo y me dirá que soy un hijo ingrato, pero está viva y es humana. Debo verla, he sido un hijo ingrato._

_ Me siento muy cansado. _

_._

**_Sin fecha:_ ** _Sí, me dijo que era un hijo ingrato y me puso a limpiar y a cargar cosas todo el día, para eso pedí permiso a la comandante, para acabar como esclavo (la cena estuvo deliciosa, hace tiempo que no comía tan bien). Hablamos hasta el amanecer, mi madre siempre tiene algo que decir, nunca se puede callar y no lo hizo, no la detuve, extrañaba su voz. Está igual de enérgica que siempre, dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí, detuve a los enemigos aunque eran mis compañeros (los rumores sobre la infiltración se han esparcido por todos los rincones) y ayudé a devolver la esperanza a la humanidad._

_“¿Fue difícil?”. Hizo esa pregunta justo cuando estaba saliendo de su casa. No respondí. Ella no esperaba que lo hiciera. “Tú elegiste ese camino, por el bien de la gente que confía en ustedes, en ti, no tienes derecho a olvidar, comprender ya queda en ti”._

_Han pasado casi cuatro meses pero nadie nos ha preguntado eso, tampoco hemos sacado el tema de nuevo. Armin sólo cuenta algunas cosas como si fuese una historia de dormir, cosas que sucedieron antes de que llegaran a los muros, cosas que quizá nos hagan sentir compasión, pero no hemos hablado de ese día._

_Bertolt dijo que alguien tenía mancharse las manos de sangre, pero ¿quién querría asesinar y ser odiado?_

_._

**_Sin fecha:_ ** _Los soldados son soldados, incluso si se les llama capitanes, comandantes, militares o guerreros, los soldados sirven a una patria y mueren por ella. Los soldados que sienten compasión por sus enemigos son un fracaso, una vergüenza, son débiles._

_Es cierto, el tiempo pasa, sigo teniendo pesadillas y escribo en este cuaderno como si fuese una maldita adolescente, no puedo parar._

_Lo entiendo. Reiner, Bertolt, Annie… nos traicionaron después de haber traicionado a Marley. Nosotros los traicionamos después de haber traicionado a la gente de los muros._

_Somos un fracaso, un fallo total, pero ustedes intentaron remediarlo y nosotros también lo haremos. Bertolt dijo que nos daría una muerte adecuada porque éramos sus preciados compañeros. Ahora sólo quedas tú, Reiner; si volvemos a enfrentarnos no habrá más dudas, es la forma adecuada de responder, de no insultar su esfuerzo ni nuestra derrota._

_Aun así, no puedo odiarlos. No puedo. Perdóname, Marco. Perdóname, madre, padre. Perdónenme, todos._

_._

**_Sin fecha:_ ** _La nieve se ha derretido por completo. Es bueno, los novatos no sobrevivirán a más entrenamien_ _tos locos, su resistencia ha mejorado y algunos serán un buen material con el tiempo, pero otros son demasiado agradables. Las personas agradables no sobreviven._

_Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Sasha, Connie, Historia e incluso Folch… ninguno es una buena persona. Sobrevivimos porque somos lo peor de lo peor en esta isla, es lo más ~~divertido~~ de esta tragedia que vivimos. _

_No soy mejor que ellos, solo quería comodidad, me uní a la legión no por la memoria de Marco sino por todos los idiotas que he mencionado (excepto Floch). Porque si vamos a morir será mejor que lo hagamos juntos, porque me preocupo de ellos incluso si no es recíproco y, joder, es tan cursi que no volveré a mencionar esto. Pero es sólo por ellos, no por los novatos, no por el pueblo, por eso dejé que algunos de mis compañeros fueran devorados en Trost para que otros nos salvemos, usaré a los que pueda para que nosotros sobrevivamos el tiempo necesario._

_Quizá nunca podremos tomar esa copa que prometimos en la vejez, pero en el infierno sí lo haremos, allí no importarán los lados, esperen por nosotros, Marco, Bertolt. Reiner y el resto nos uniremos a ustedes en los próximos años. Cuidaré de ellos hasta entonces._

_._

**_Día veinte del doceavo mes, año 850:_ ** _Los ascensores están funcionando. Los territorios de la muralla María han sido reabiertos. La humanidad está empezado a vivir allí._

_Tenemos un nuevo bosquejo del equipo tridimensional. La comandante Hanji está emocionada, fusionaremos el uso de armas: no sólo serán cuchillas, también lanzas-relámpago, y pistolas de aire comprimido. Serán un desafío el variar de un arma a otra, creo es más factible entrenar grupos separados para cada una. Armin ha sugerido que el nuevo traje tiene que ser más cómodo y de color negro, serviría para camuflarse._

_Pensaré en nuevas formaciones. Tengo algunos nombres en mente._

_He dado a Sasha un grupo de novatos para que los entrene, su puntería es excelente y es un conocimiento que es mejor no quede solo en ella. Armin parecía interesado, aunque al final se echó para atrás. No sabía que tenía inclinación por las armas, pero es difícil saber exactamente qué piensa Armin._

_._

**_Sin fecha:_ ** _Eren sigue construyendo edificios, la comandante tiene grandes expectativas sobre eso. El único punto negativo es la resistencia del titán, a pesar de que construirá a un ritmo más rápido que cualquier grupo humano el tiempo invertido será menor._

_Mikasa intentó protestar, pero Eren aseguró que su resistencia mejoraría._

_._

**_Día tres del primer mes, año 851:_ ** _La comandante mandó una carta a Historia, ella llegó hoy al atardecer._

_Eren lo ha dicho durante la cena: Ymir está muerta. No ha explicado más. No vimos a Historia después de eso._

_._

**_Día cinco del primer mes, año 851:_ ** _Armin mencionó que es posible que Porco Galliard tenga el poder del titán mandíbula, fue el único de los guerreros que se quedó atrás a esperar por uno de los poderes._

_La comandante ha decidido que la fecha y lugar de la primera transformación de Armin: será en el norte, dentro de los territorios de la muralla María en dos semanas. Mikasa lucía devastada._

_Las nuevas formaciones están teniendo éxito._

_._

**_Día quince del primer mes, año 851:_ ** _Falta poco para la transformación de Armin. Las preparaciones han sido terminadas, Eren y él se la pasan hablando en susurros conspiratorios. No he tenido tiempo de ponerme al día pero Connie dice que está preocupado por ellos._

_Sasha sigue deprimida por la noticia de Ymir._

_._

**_Día cuatro del segundo mes, año 851:_ ** _En dos meses todo estará lo suficientemente preparado para salir fuera de los muros. Por primera vez en seis años habrá una expedición fuera del muro María._

_._

**_Día veintiocho del tercer mes, año 851:_ ** _Las preparaciones han terminado. Todo está listo. La legión ha crecido en número y experiencia._

_La comandante estableció los grupos para ataque, defensa y armamento._

_Ayer Connie se emborrachó, no sé de dónde demonios sacó el licor, no ha dicho nada aunque iban a castigarlo. Eren también se le unió en la borrachera y fue el único en pie al final. Supongo que la víspera de la expedición emblandeció a la comandante._

_._

**_Día cuatro del cuarto mes, año 851:_ ** _Hemos llegado al mar. Realmente existe. Es tal como balbuceaba Armin, un lago extenso de agua salada interminable._

_Fue extraño y agobiante. No había sentido algo así en mucho tiempo: esperanza, miedo, dolor. (¿Así se sintieron Reiner, Bertolt y Annie aquel día cuando vinieron por primera vez? Esperanza, miedo, dolor, es una mierda, una reverenda mierda. No puedo con esto.)_

_¿Qué nos espera al otro lado? Eren dijo que allí estaban nuestros enemigos y quizá nuestra libertad._

* * *

“¿Qué es la libertad después de todo?”. Jean tembló incontrolablemente sobre el cuerpo pálido de Sasha, incapaz de escuchar los murmullos de la milicia. Durante todo el proceso mantuvo la serenidad, la firmeza, contuvo a Connie, consoló como pudo a Mikasa, incluso dijo algunas palabras, pero cuando la ceremonia terminó fue incapaz de seguir con aquella máscara.

Se quebró cuando comprendió que sería la última vez que la vería en su vida, y aquella visión no era la que se imaginó, no había una Sasha cubierta de arrugas, mordiendo papas con dientes inservibles. En la plenitud de su juventud, tras enamorarse por primera y única vez, con solo 19 años, la vida de Sasha había sido arrancada con brusquedad como una flor cuyos pétalos apenas se abrían. Jean aun podía verla caer en cámara lenta en una especie de bucle infinito salpicado de sangre, era capaz de escuchar su cuerpo estrellándose contra el piso del zepelín, su suspiro sorpresivo y confundido. Recordaba su mirada nublada, sus labios agrietados, sus manos débiles y laxas, el sudor frío.

Cuando Marco murió, Jean sintió mucho dolor, tanto que se intoxicó, ese dolor aún vivía en su corazón. Con Sasha, Jean quería morir. De forma absoluta y literal, Jean realmente quería morir en ese instante. Había un hueco en el lugar donde estaba su corazón, y ese agujero estaba cerrándole la respiración, quebraba sus costillas, quemaba su garganta. Si pudiese elegir se metería en ese frío cajón junto a Sasha, cerraría los ojos y rogaría por el perdón de los pecados que ella cometió por la “gran causa”. Maldijo a Eren, pero sobre todo a ese mundo cruel que los había convertido en asesinos y víctimas. Se maldijo también.

Connie tembló a su lado, llenando el rostro inerte de Sasha con lágrimas.

“¿Qué es la libertad?”, se repitió, sin dejar de temblar, besando las manos frías de Sasha hasta la saciedad. Estaba demasiado ahogado de dolor para que le importara lo que pensaran de él. “¿Sirve de algo si todos los que queremos mueren?”.

Cuando Mikasa y Armin tiraron de él con más fuerza, Jean tomó todo lo que quedaba de vida para reponerse. Jadeó, saboreando el aire de cenizas y sangre, su rostro distorsionado con sal y desesperanza. Por última vez la observó, por última vez le pidió perdón, luego depositó el diario que ella tanto había pedido entre sus dedos rígidos.

No habría una pira, bajo tierra esos sentimientos escritos serían un secreto que Sasha llevaría al infierno para hallar algún consuelo.

Habían asesinado a muchas personas en Liberio, y su violencia fue devuelta con violencia también.

Así funcionaba. Ese era el mundo que habitaban. No era justo ni injusto, era la cruel y simple verdad que lo estaba matando.

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> Hi!  
> Cuando empezó el arco de Marley escribí algunas de las entradas que le di a Jean, por supuesto muchas cosas cambiaron con el pasar del tiempo debido a los sucesos canon. No obstante, quería y estaba obsesionada con terminar este pequeño punto de vista de él. No sé si funcionó bien, pero ojalá les guste. Estaré feliz de leer alguna opinión si es así.  
> Gracias por leer.  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
